1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to formatting objects and specifically to displaying attributes of objects.
2. Description of Background
Items displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI) such as text and other types of graphical objects displayed in computer systems may include a number of different attributes and properties such as different fonts and font sizes or pixel padding properties. The text may also be formatted to be, for example, bolded or underlined. Often, when a user selects a group of objects, there is an indication on a GUI that shows the attributes and properties of the selected objects. If the selected objects include a number of different attributes such as two different types of fonts, the indication on the GUI for the font of the selected objects is blank. This results in a user having limited feedback regarding the attributes and properties of the selected objects. Thus, it is desirable to use a method and system that allows a user to select graphical objects and quickly determine how they are formatted.